


I Remember You

by KaGAYamaTobiyolo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hinata has memory loss, M/M, Sad Kageyama Tobio, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaGAYamaTobiyolo/pseuds/KaGAYamaTobiyolo
Summary: Hinata lost his memory after getting in a fight with Kageyama. He remembers everything but how to play volleyball... and Kageyama. What is he going to do? How can Kageyama help Hinata remember everything again before their next game?





	

Hinata glanced over at Kageyama as they sat on the gym floor, drinking their water. "Kageyama how long do you think it'll take to perfect our new quick?" He let out a puff of breath as he placed the water bottle down beside him, waiting for the boy next to him to respond. Hinata watched as Kageyama shifted closer to him and placed his hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?" He asked, his voice filled with a mix of worry and anger.

"I've told you plenty of times that you need to take care of your body, dumbass Hinata." He said as he removed his hand from his forehead. "I'm not sick! I just want to know when you will be more precise when you toss me the ball." He mumbled as he looked away from Kageyama.

"Hah? Did you just question me about my tosses?" Kageyama stood up and grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt, glaring into the ginger's eyes. Hinata felt his body slightly lift off the gym floor as the tall raven haired boy pulled him closer to his face. "Let go of me, Bakageyama!" Hinata yelled as he gripped onto Kageyama's hands, trying to remove them from his shirt. "Not until you admit my tosses are perfect!" Kageyama shouted as his grip tightened on Hinata's shirt.

"No I won't. Our success rate with it so far is only ninety percent! I know you can do better than that! Why are you slacking off?!" Hinata hollered loudly into Kageyama's face, panting softly from yelling so much. "I'm trying!" Kageyama bellowed as his grip tightened on Hinata's shirt, pinching his fingers.

Hinata ignored the slight sting in his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's chest. "I won't let go until you give me a better toss!" He wrapped his legs around the raven's waist and squeezed his eyes shut.

It's always like this, one second they would be fine and then the next they would be fighting about the smallest things. But he didn't mind, if it meant spending more time with Kageyama, to play volleyball with him, he would endure it.

Hinata felt Kageyama's body shift beneath him, he opened his eyes in wonder only to see a blur of colors then pain radiate through out his head and back, causing him to let out a small gasp. He blinked slowly, his vision gradually getting blurrier every time he opened his eyes.

Kageyama... I... Hinata could feel consciousness slowly leave his mind as he opened up his eyes again, searching for the raven haired boy's face. He wasn't there.

Am I gonna die? Kageyama... Important... I have something I gotta tell him before I forget...

"Kageyama I have something... important to tell you..." He muttered quietly to himself before everything turned dark.

"...Ina... Hina... Hinata wake up!" Hinata let out a small groan before opening his eyes to see a gray haired boy kneeled down beside him. "Suga-senpai? What happened?" He gradually sat up and looked at his surroundings, seeing the gym before the two of them.

"You and Kageyama got into a fight after practice when we all left and you hit your head pretty hard. Kageyama ran all the way over to my house to let me know what happened. I sent him home and came over to get you since your mom contacted me saying you had not returned home yet." Suga slowly helped the small ginger stand up and glanced to his head, making sure there was no blood, before sighing in relief when he saw none.

"What were you two fighting about this time?" Hinata gave Suga a blank stare as he heard the question. "Who? I was fighting?" Suga stared at Hinata's face in concern and held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Hinata smiled and held up three of his own. "I can see perfectly fine, senpai!" His voice gushed with enthusiasm as he looked around the court.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked as he tried to read the clock on the other side of the gym. "It's almost midnight." Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as he jogged to the door. "Sorry for causing trouble, Suga-senpai! I'm perfectly fine I promise! See you tomorrow at practice!" He rushed out the gym before Suga could say anything else.

"Geez he needs to be more careful. What if he really isn't fine?" He muttered to himself as he locked the gym door.

~°~°~°~

Hinata bursted into the gym door and ran towards Suga happily. "Suga-senpai toss to me!" He said with enthusiasm. Suga stopped talking to Daichi and looked at the eager ginger.

"Don't you usually have practice with Kageyama, Hinata?" He asked as he looked over to where the raven haired boy stood by the net, surprise written on both of their faces. "Who's that?" Hinata tilted his head questionably as he looked around the gym.

"All I see is a stupid looking boy over there by the net. Is he new to the club?" Hinata asked sincerely. Suga felt a cold chill run down his spine as he felt a dark presence looming behind him, he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Kageyama. Did they get into another fight and Hinata is just pretending to not know Kageyama just to irk him even more? Well this wouldn't be the first time they've done something like this...

"Oi dumbass Hinata stop with the jokes and come over here so we can practice our new toss." He said darkly, his eyes bore into the ginger's head as he waited for a reply.

Hinata slowly turned to face the raven and gave him an uninterested gaze. "I don't know you, could you please not talk so familiarly with me?" His voice came out a little childish as he glared at Kageyama.

Everyone in the gym stopped whatever they were doing and looked over at the two. Tanaka let out an obnoxious laugh as he pointed at Kageyama. "Oi Kageyama, did you hurt Hinata's head when you slammed him down onto the floor last night? He can't remember you at all!" His laughter rose up as he finished talking. Noya joined in with Tanaka, making the gym rattle with laughter.

Kageyama glared at Tanaka and Noya before dragging his glare to Hinata, making the small ginger flinch and raise his arms in a protective stance. "Y-You wanna f-fight?" He asked in a shaking voice, his eyes filled with fear.

Kageyama turned around and walked to the other side of the gym, tossing the volleyball up in the air to himself. "What's wrong with that guy? Why is he ignoring me?" Hinata growled to himself as he glared at Kageyama's back. Suga glanced over at Kageyama and let out a sigh. He's sulking.

Daichi walked up to Hinata and placed a hand on his hip. "You really don't remember Kageyama, Hinata?" Hinata shook his head confused. "I've never met him before." Daichi looked at Hinata with worry before he placed a hand on top of Hinata's head.

"Huh? Daichi-san?" He looked up at the boy and let out a cry of pain as he felt Daichi massage his scalp hard with his fingers. "You better not of lost your memories you little brat." Daichi mumbled darkly to the ginger. "Oww oww owwie!" He hollered as he tried to duck from Daichi's hand. "Daichi stop!" Suga hollered as he glared at the boy. "For now lets continue with practice. Everything should be fine."

Daichi nodded and removed his hand from Hinata's head. "Sorry Hinata, I got carried away." He turned to look at Suga apologetically. "How about we don't tell coach Ukai about this until we figure out what to do with Hinata's memory loss?" Daichi asked.

Hinata smiled at Daichi and looked over at Suga. "Could you toss to me?" Suga shook his head apologetically and grabbed onto Daichi's arm, making the boy blush. "Sorry Hinata, Daichi and I are gonna be practicing together. Why don't you hit the tosses that the new boy serves?"

Suga looked over at Kageyama pointedly before tugging Daichi along with him to the other side of the court. Hinata watched as Kageyama walked over to him, avoiding his gaze. "So are you going to toss to me or just keep looking at the wall?" Hinata crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Kageyama.

The raven haired boy glared at Hinata as his grip tightened on the ball he was holding. "Shut up." He mumbled before tossing it over to Hinata, he watched closely as the ginger kept his eyes on the ball, jumping up with this arm pulled back ready to hit it, just to see it pass the boy's hand. The toss was too long?! But that can't be... Kageyama thought as he looked at Hinata with a shocked expression. We practiced this quick all the time, it's way easier than the float toss that we just started doing. So why his he missing it?

Hinata looked back at Kageyama, his mouth set in a firm line. "One more time." His eyes burned with determination. Kageyama nodded before tossing the ball to him, just to have it end with Hinata missing again.

An hour almost passed as Kageyama tried to toss the ball to Hinata, where he kept missing even the ones that were perfectly aligned with his hand. "How is this possible?! I'm practically giving you the tosses that you will, without a doubt, hit!" Kageyama yelled in Hinata's face, his eyes practically burning with anger.

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's shirt and glared back before pushing him away. "I quit volleyball. I'm never going to play it again." Hinata said harshly before rushing out of the gym.

Kageyama stared blankly at the door, trying to process what the short ginger had just said. "What?..." He asked quietly to himself, the ball he was just holding onto tightly with his hand slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hinata!" Daichi yelled out, of the now open, gym door in hopes of making the boy stop in his tracks. Kageyama walked up to Daichi and looked out the door, watching the now distant ginger walk inside the club room.

"I'll go talk to him." Kageyama said in a low voice as he walked out of the gym. "Don't be so rash, Kageyama. Give Hinata some time to cool down." Daichi said as he waited for the raven to enter the gym.

Kageyama glanced back at the club room to see Hinata dressed in his school uniform with his bag over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he watched the ginger slowly walk over to the bike rack, watching as he unhooked his bike and walked along with it to the school gates.

Look back. Look back at me, Hinata. Look at me.

Hinata paused in front of the gate and stood there deciding whether he should look back at the gym one more time. No I can't do that. If I look back I'll want to be in there. To play volleyball.

Hinata shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. "Stop thinking stupid thoughts. You don't even know how to play anymore." Hinata mumbled to himself before he got on his bike and pedaled away from the school.

Kageyama frowned and looked back at Daichi. "I don't feel like practicing right now." He said in an angry voice before he walked into the club room and changed into his school uniform.

I can't believe that idiot. Why would he quit just because he forgot how to play? I could've done the tosses I used to give him before when his hits were shittier than now.

Kageyama furrowed his brows as he grabbed his bag and rushed out of the club room, heading straight for Hinata's house. "Kageyama, make sure to come back with Hinata!" Suga yelled out as he watched the raven run out the school gates.

"Of course I will." He muttered to himself as he picked up the pace. "I can reach him before he gets to his house if I run a little faster..." He said as he took in a deep breath and picked up his speed, his chest began to tighten as he caught a glimpse of an orange blur a couple miles down the road.

Dammit Hinata why do you have to live in a mountain? He thought as he looked at the obstacle he was running towards, the orange blur disappeared behind the steep slope.

Kageyama sucked in a deep breath and with as much strength as he could muster and ran up the slope. He could see Hinata's orange hair bobbing up and down as he peddled himself past the slope and further down the road.

As he saw Hinata peddle faster anger boiled up within him. He opened his mouth and yelled with all his fury all while picking up his pace, sprinting even faster towards the small ginger. "HIINNNNNAAAAATTTTTAAAA!!"

The ginger jumped in surprise as he heard his name and turned back to see Kageyama charging at him like a bull. His face turned into one of fear as he turned his head back around and peddled faster, desperately trying to put distance between them. "GO AWAY IDIOT!" Hinata yelled as he tried to move his legs faster, only to have his left foot slip off of the pedal and make him lose his balance.

He panicked as he tried to place his foot on the pedal, slowly the bike began to tilt sideways as he leaned his weight to the right side so he could find his footing. Crapcrapcrap. Don't fall now Hinata! He let out a small noise as he felt himself slide off the bike and land on the road, not a second later Kageyama threw all his weight onto the ginger, making the small boy lose his breath as Kageyama sandwiched him between the bike and the warm asphalt from the road.

"You need to get your memories back right now you dumbass! I can't play volleyball without you! You're the only one who has been able to hit my tosses..." Kageyama said desperately as he looked at the ginger. "Can you get off of me, it's hard to breathe." Hinata mumbled as he let out a small cough.

"No, not until you say you'll play volleyball again." Hinata frowned and looked at the raven's face before he stared into his blue eyes. A minute passed before he opened his mouth to let a small sigh escape. "I guess we're just gonna have to get soaked then since you don't want to get off of me." He mumbled slowly as he looked away from the raven's face.

"What? What do you mean?" Kageyama asked as he looked around, expecting some strangers to jump out with water guns or something of the sort. "Look up." Hinata pointed up to the sky just as a flash of lightening cracked across the darkened, cloud filled sky. Kageyama looked up just as water began to pour down, drenching the two of them instantly.

"Dammit!" Kageyama looked back down at Hinata grabbing hold of his shirt. "I'm not moving an inch until you come back to the club." Water dripped off of the raven's face, falling onto his. Hinata blinked the water out of his eyes and stared at Kageyama.

"I can't go back. I don't remember anything. I don't remember how to spike, I don't remember you. I can't..." He bit his lip in an attempt to push back the feeling of sadness. "I'll never be able to play volleyball again." At that sentence Hinata began to cry, the fat warm tears rolled down his cheeks and temples before dropping onto the grass below him.

"You keep saying 'I can't.' but it sounds more like 'I won't.'" Kageyama said quietly, the anger flowed out of his words loudly despite how low he spoke. Hinata flinched at his voice and began to cry even more. "What's wrong with learning how to play volleyball from scratch? What's wrong with making new memories with me?! Didn't you want to be the next little giant! You can't give up now just because of some memory loss! I'll teach you everything again!"

Kageyama's voice rose higher and higher with each sentence until he was full out screaming, competing with the rain to see who was the loudest.

Hinata froze as he looked at the raven who hovered over him and watched as tears fell from his eyes, mixing with the rain that was on his skin, before falling onto his face. He sniffled as he reached up with his right hand and cupped Kageyama's cheek. "Don't cry stupid." He said in a voice thick with tears.

"You're crying too, dumbass Hinata." He said in a soft voice as he looked at the ginger with sad eyes. Hinata smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Kageyama's waist and pulling him close. "Shut up." He said as he held onto Kageyama tightly, their soaked clothes pressed against each other, sending a shiver down Hinata's spine as he felt the cold water seep further into his clothes until it reached his skin.

He could feel the water on the grass pool around him as he continued to lay there with Kageyama. He waited until he felt Kageyama calm down before sitting up. "How about we go to my house and change out of these soaked clothes?" Hinata asked as he smiled at Kageyama. "You can convince me to go back to the club there." Kageyama didn't say a word, he just stood up and nodded as he watched Hinata pick himself up off the drenched grass, water dripping off of him.

"My house is just up the road." Hinata said as he grabbed his bike and began to walk, he glanced back to see Kageyama staring at him with an intense gaze. "What's wrong with your face? Come on we're almost there." The ginger grabbed ahold of Kageyama's hand and tugged him along until they reached his house, where he placed his bike against the house and walked inside, never letting go of the raven's hand.

"I'm home mom. I brought Kageyama home with me, he'll be staying the night." Kageyama blinked after he processed what Hinata said and almost cried out in frustration as they were going up the stairs. "I can't stay the night, dumbass. I have to go home." Hinata glanced back at Kageyama just as they walked into his room.

"No one will be home at your place right? So stay here." Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata's arm just as the boy was turning around to grab a change of clothes. "How did you know that?" Hinata furrowed his brows as he heard the raven's question. "What do you mean?" Kageyama shook Hinata's arm lightly in frustration. "How did you know my parents wouldn't be home? I've only told you about that stuff."

Hinata shrugged as he pulled his arm free from Kageyama's grasp and grabbed the clothes he was trying to reach for earlier. "I don't know, but why don't you look in my closet for some clothes that'll fit." He said as he opened his door. "I'll be in the bathroom, it's right next to my room so just come on in when you find something to wear."

Kageyama waited until Hinata had gone into the bath before he opened the closet, looking around at all the junk he had lying around in it. Clothes were piled up in a wrinkled stack as books, crumpled up balls of paper, and other trash littered the closet floor.

The raven made a face as he pushed aside part of the mess so he could step inside the closet to get a better look. His foot bumped against something hard in one of the piles he pushed aside with his foot and saw a hard object laying hidden among the clothing.

Kageyama furrowed his brows as he got down on his knees and moved the clothes out of the way, revealing a blue box. "What's this doing in a pile of clothes?" He mumbled to himself as he inspected the box, seeing as there was only a latch which had no lock.

Should I open it? No no that's bad that's an invasion of property. But what if it could help him regain his memories...

Kageyama bit his lip and took a deep breath before opening the box. He pulled out a small envelope that was in the box and slid out the object that was inside. They were pictures.

Kageyama flipped through them, looking at each and every one. They were of the team, each one had him in them, even ones where he was far off and practicing by himself. He flipped to the last picture, it was of him and Hinata, he was looking at the camera with an annoyed expression while Hinata was staring at him, the biggest smile on his face.

Kageyama's chest tightened as he stared at Hinata's face. He wanted that smile back, for him to smile at him like that again. He wanted Hinata to have his memories back.

There was silence from the bathroom before Kageyama heard the door open and quickly turned around to see Hinata with a towel draped around his neck and dry clothes on. "How come you never came into the bath?" The ginger asked before he brought his gaze down to the pictures in Kageyama's hand. "Where did you find those?" He asked as he walked closer to the raven.

"I found them in your closet while I was looking for some clothes." He said in a dull voice as he stared down at the picture of the two of them. Hinata looked at Kageyama and let out a short yell. "You need to change out of your wet clothes!" He jumped up quickly and frantically looked around his room for some clothes that would fit Kageyama. "You're gonna get sick if you don't change out of those cold clothes." He mumbled as he threw a large black shirt at Kageyama's face before continuing his search.

"I don't care." Kageyama murmured as he continued to stare at the picture, a small tear sliding down his cheek. Hinata grabbed the closest pair of gym shorts next to him then sat next to the boy. "What's wrong, Kageyama?" Hinata asked as he placed the shorts beside him.

Kageyama shook his head before he began to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off and pulling on the dry shirt over his head then let it fall. He did the same with his pants and boxers, changing out of them and standing up. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers then slipping them on.

Hinata watched silently as Kageyama changed into the shorts and sat back down beside him, bringing his attention back to the picture he put down not a moment before.

"Kageyama, let's play a game." Hinata said quietly as he stared down at the picture that Kageyama was holding onto tightly once again. The raven looked up from the picture with a questionable look in his eyes. "What kind of game?" Hinata got up from where he was sitting and walked to his closet, shifting and pushing objects aside before he pulled out a volleyball.

"Let's play one on one." He smiled at Kageyama as he tossed the ball over to the boy. He caught the ball and looked down at it. "But you can't play anymore." His voice sounded strained as his grip tightened on the ball.

Hinata bit his lip as he walked over to Kageyama and sat in front of him, crossing his legs. "I can't be your friend or teammate. I've been lying to you all this time." Hinata clenched his hands and looked down at his legs, trying to hide the shame on his face.

Kageyama furrowed his brows as he tried to understand what the ginger had said. "What do you mean? Hinata what's going on?" His voice shook a little with a mix of concern and anger.

"I never lost my memories..." The room was silent as he waited for Kageyama to say something. A minute. Two. Three. Hinata looked up hesitantly to see Kageyama's face wet with tears, shock filled his eyes as he stared vacantly at Hinata.

"What do you mean? Why did you lie to me? To everyone?" His sad voice slowly turned to one of anger with each word he said, his body trembling with pent up anger. "How could you do that to me?! Do you have any idea how scared I was?! I thought I would never be able to play volleyball with you ever again!"

Hinata flinched as Kageyama's voice rung through out his room. "Wait, let me explain..." His voice came out weak as he looked away, staring at the blue box in his closet. He wanted to look anywhere else but at Kageyama's face, he didn't want to see the anger or sadness that swirled inside of them as his blue eyes bore into him.

"Like hell I'll let you explain!" Kageyama got up and walked over to the bedroom door. "I'm leaving." Hinata looked up quickly to see the boy already reaching for the door knob.

"N-No wait, Kageyama!" He jumped up and flung himself across the room, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist. Kageyama looked down angrily at Hinata and grabbed ahold of his arm, trying to release himself of the gingers's hold.

"Let go you dumbass! I've had enough of this! I don't want to be played around by you anymore." His anger swelled as he glared down at the small boy who would not remove his arms from his waist, instead only tightening his hold.

"You haven't heard my explanation for all of this!" Hinata yelled as he tightened his hold even more, his nails digging into Kageyama's shirt.

Kageyama stared at the door for a moment before looking down at the small boy. "Fine, I'll give you a second to explain. After that I'm leaving." Hinata smiled widely before removing his arms from the raven's waist.

"Wait only a second?!" He asked as he shook nervously where he stood. "Ah um... Well I guess I'll tell you straight up then." He cleared his throat and looked up at Kageyama before taking in a deep breath.

"I like you a lot! I always have... I thought that it was just me confusing my respect for you as an amazing teammate but then I realized I didn't like it when you would be around other people or practice with anyone but me."

Hinata exhaled slowly before clenching his fists again. He wanted Kageyama to say something, anything just so he would have enough courage to continue with his confession.

There was a pause, then a shuffle before he felt arms wrapping around his head, pressing him to Kageyama's toned chest.

He looked up to see the raven with his eyes closed, a serious expression on his face like the one he usually wears during a match.

There was a hum that sounded from Kageyama's throat before he felt something soft and warm press timidly against his lips.

Hinata opened his eyes to see Kageyama's face flushed, his eyes scrunched like he was trying to hold himself back. He smiled softly as he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around the raven so the kiss could deepen.

He never knew that Kageyama could make a face like that, well he never knew Kageyama could make any of the facial expressions he had seen earlier today. It felt weird, foreign, to see Kageyama act this way. Compared to his usual grumpy expression that he wore everyday, what he had seen so far today made him want to see what other kinds of faces he could make.

Hinata pulled away from Kageyama and smiled up at him. "So what's your answer, Kageyama?"

Kageyama's face turned a darker shade of red, making Hinata smirk at the meekness that followed after the blush. "You should know the answer after what I just done, dumbass."

Hinata wrapped his arms back around the raven's waist to hide the smirk on his face that was now even bigger than before. "I know."


End file.
